


12:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute a stray kitten appeared.
Kudos: 1





	12:45 PM

I never created Amos Howell.

One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute a stray kitten appeared and he remembered Supergirl's wish for him to purchase a cat at one pet store in Metropolis before he lifted the purring animal.

THE END


End file.
